A Merry Torchwood Christmas
by Bitey11
Summary: Its the day after christmas and something unusual has fallen out of the rift. Gwen getts an unwanted surprise. Rated T for stuff that may come up. R&R Please
1. wake up call

**A/N: sorry this is a bit late i was going to put it up for Christmas but i got a bad case of writers block and it took me a while. BIG thanks to Taylor(SomethingOutOfNothing) who has helped me alot over the past week and a bit! As always Read and Review :) Rhiannan xx**

"Merry Christmas, sir" Ianto Jones said to Jack on his way into the hub that morning. Jack let out a sigh. Ianto didn't have to come into work today; it was Christmas for crying out loud, but he did anyway. "You didn't have to come in today, you know" Jack said giving Ianto a famous Harkness smile.

"I wanted to see you" Ianto said and snuck a cheeky kiss on Jacks cheek as he past to go make a pot of coffee.

"You won't get away with that next time Ianto" Jack said and Ianto slipped away with a gigantic grin plastered onto his face. Jack went up to his office and pretended to do some paperwork while he waited for Ianto to get his coffee. He looked at a file on his desk and sighed. _Retcon_. He wrote on a sticky note and stuck it on the edge of his computer screen. They'd used all of it when the blowfish attacked a Christmas shop filled with humans doing last minute Christmas shopping. In all the chaos no one would notice the stolen tie Jack had grabbed for Ianto in the mad dash after the Blowfish. He slowly took the tie out of his desk. He sighed. He forgot to wrap it. Jack quickly dashed to a small cupboard in look for a small but perfect box.

While Jack was up stairs freaking out over the unwrapped present, Ianto was quietly humming to himself as he made the coffee. He poured a cup for Jack and one for himself. Not only was he surprised that he was able to do this mundane thing in such an abnormal job, he was amazed that Jack had let him. After making the coffee Ianto scurried to find Jacks present he bought. He usually wasn't this unorganised. He found it in the top drawer in Toshiko's desk. He now remembers asking her to keep it for him. She was the only one who fully was okay with his and Jack's sort-of relationship. He loved shopping for Christmas presents. He got Jack a small Handkerchief with his revolver sown into the bottom left-hand corner. He hoped it was enough.

When Ianto walked into Jacks office, with both Coffees and his present to Jack on a tray, he found Jack sitting on his chair shirtless. Ianto blushed as he placed the tray on his desk and handed Jack his Christmas present. In all the years Jack's lived nothing excites him more, other than the possibility of sex, is opening a Christmas present. "I love it, Ianto" Jack said as he smacked their lips together in a powerful and passionate kiss. Ianto, reluctantly, broke away from the kiss gasping for breath. "Here" Jack said and shoved a Christmas present in Ianto's hand. The red tie hadn't been wrapped or put in a box but Ianto didn't care. It was amazing. It had black stripes running diagonally down it. Ianto immediately got rid of the other one he had on and put on the new red one. "I wouldn't have done that" Jack said cheekily

"And why's that, Sir"

Jack's answer was to untie the tie, fling it across the room and kiss Ianto senseless. Soon Ianto's jacket was off and lying on the ground along with his shirt and Jacks. "There was no point in putting on that tie" Ianto said as Jack kissed his neck.

"Nope" Jack murmured and those were the last words spoken in a very long time.

Ianto collapsed onto Jack chest gasping for breath. He was desperately searching for air when Jack blurted "I love you, Ianto" _I've ruined it now_ thought Jack.

"I… love you too" Ianto said breathlessly. For hours they just held each other in their arms preying that it would never have to end.

Jack jolted awake by the sound of the hub door opening. "Ianto" Jack said shaking his favourite Welshman awake. Ianto grunted in question. "Someone's here"

Ianto cursed under his breath and sprung up looking for his pants. Jack scrambled to get his shirt on. It was only when he had his suspenders on when he realised that he had all the buttons in the wrong holes.

*thunk*

"Ianto" Jack whispered in concern

"I'm okay" Ianto said standing up trying to get his trousers on while his shirt was done up, his tie done up scruffily and his hair still strewn all over the place. Jack did the final button up of his own shirt. "You are adorable" Jack said and kissed Ianto. Ianto automatically returned the kiss. "Jack" a voice called up the stairs.

Jack broke away from Ianto and climbed up the ladder and up to his office. Ianto quickly flattened out his hair and adjusted the tie Jack gave him so it was perfect and followed him up the ladder.

"I'll make coffee" Ianto muttered to himself and he went down stairs.

"Morning Ianto" a familiar voice said behind him.

"Hey Gwen, you up for some coffee?"

Gwen nodded enthusiastically "thanks"

"Me to!" Jack shouted from up in his office. Ianto smiled as he remembered the night before.

Jack climbed down the stars as the last person, Owen as usual, came strolling into the hub. "Morning boss" he said.

"Hey Owen, I want those autopsy reports done in full detail on my desk by the end of the day" Owen nodded, sighed, and made his way down into the medical bay.

After a few anxious moments Ianto got all the coffee made and he did his normal morning coffee rounds. Industrial strength black for Jack, Cappuccino for Owen and Tosh, a Mocha for Gwen and normal strength black for himself.

"Here you go Gwen" Ianto said placing Gwen's coffee in some clear space on her desk.

"You're a star" Gwen said taking a sip as he moved on to Tosh.

"I'm placing your coffee on my desk" Ianto said to Toshiko because there was no space on her desk; she was still working on the time lock for the hub.

"Come on teaboy I haven't got all day" Owen shouted only half joking. Ianto gave Owen his coffee and escaped before he had any more time to make some smart remark. Ianto walked up the stairs into Jacks office and placed Jacks special coffee on his desk.

"Beautiful and I don't mean the coffee" he said wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"I'd choose the coffee over you" was Ianto's reply. Jack burst into a round of laughter.

"I bet I can change your mind tonight" Jack said as Ianto walked out the door.

Ianto was only just able to contain his mad blushing before Gwen attacked him with orders. "Ianto can you go with Owen and get something that just fell through the rift; I'm guessing it's a Weevil or an Ood" Owen heard the order and was coming up the stairs when jack raced down and all but shouted "I'll go" and raced out of the hub before anyone had a chance to argue. "I guess I'm staying here" Owen muttered and slumped back to his desk to finish off the paperwork. Ianto smiled slightly. Instead of going out through the tourist centre Ianto walked over to the hidden lift and rode that up. Ianto stepped off the lift to find Jack already in the SUV tooting the horn as if his life depended on it. "Alright, alright" Ianto chuckled as he climbed into the back seat.

"What are you doing back there?" Jack asked

"Quite frankly your driving scares me"

"Out of Weevils, Red eyed Ood, Slitheen and an absolutely off his nut Blofish your saying Dogs and my driving scare you"

Ianto just nodded in response. Jack just sighed and started moving the car ever so slowly teasingly.

"Fine I'll sit in the front" Ianto said finally. Jack grinned in triumph as he stopped the car and waited impatiently for Ianto to change seats. Jack sped off in look for the thing Gwen had mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but here it is. I dont have a name for this chapter yet so if anyone has any ideas let me know. Rhiannan xx.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jack touched his comm. "Where did you say it was coming from?" he asked Tosh

"It's all around you" Tosh said wondering why they hadn't found anything out of the ordinary yet.

"It's Christmas trees, Tosh" Jack said bursting into a round of laughter "The Rift gave us Christmas trees!"

"Christmas trees?" Tosh asked still unsure why there was a rift alert for a bunch of Christmas trees.

"Fake ones though" Ianto's voice said coming through the comms. Where was Ianto anyway? Just as Jack thought this Ianto came out of the forest of fake Christmas trees with a piece of ribbon matted into his hair. Jack turned his comm off as he walked toward his younger lover. "Red maybe your colour but I don't like it in your hair" he stated looking at the ribbon in Ianto's hair. Ianto ran a hand through his hair and pulled out the length of ribbon. Ianto blushed as he put the piece of ribbon in his pocket. Jack gave Ianto a sweet kiss as he stole the ribbon out of his pocket and put it into his own. "I need it more than you do" was his only explanation.

Back at the hub Tosh was picking up another Rift signal. It was definitely a life force this time. "Gwen, I'm picking up more Rift action can you and Owen go check it out" Owen jumped up at the chance to get out of the hub. He hated paperwork. _Maybe I can get Ianto to do it for me when he gets back_ Owen thought.

Jack was starting to get back in the SUV when he heard a strange noise coming from one of the Christmas trees. Slowly, Jack made his way back out of the SUV and went to investigate the strange noise. "Stay here" he said to Ianto.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled when he found what was making the noise. A tree span towards Jack when Ianto came to help. "Jac yr hyn y cachu sydd gennych chi i ni yn y cyfnod hwn"

Ianto said, angry with his boss. Jack looked at Ianto in question, his pants suddenly getting tighter. The Christmas tree was soon spinning out of control and obviously didn't have any plans to stop. As Jack emptied his gun of bullets into the spinning object his erection finally went away. He sighed. "What is this thing?_"_ Jack said looking at the, still spinning, tree. Ianto had suddenly disappeared. _Where the hell has he gone _Jack thought. Jack was soon puffed, this Christmas tree was fast. Unexpectedly the tree was swallowed by a wall of flames.

When the tree had stopped burning Jack could make out Ianto's familiar figure behind it. But what was he holding? "Is that a flamethrower?" Jack asked as he strode towards him. Instead of letting Ianto answer the question Jack attacked him with a powerful yet sweet, intoxicating kiss. "What was that for" Ianto said breathlessly when they finally broke apart. "Hearing you speaking welsh" Jack didn't finish his sentence he just pulled Ianto's hips in closer to his own to prove his point. Jack softly moved in and nuzzled his neck before saying "you could say your bloody shopping list in welsh and it would turn me on." Ianto chuckled _I'll have to try that_ he thought to himself.

Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and they walked toward the SUV and made their way back to the hub in the comfortable silence that they didn't mind sharing.

TW TW TW

It didn't take long for Gwen and Owen to get to the location of the rift activity. It was the weevil that was giving them troubles. Owen ran around the building while Gwen was trying to get it run down this stupid alleyway and out of view if anyone decided to come outside. As soon as it got into the alleyway it turned back and lunged towards Gwen. Owen just emerged from the other side of the building to notice the weevil launch its self at Gwen. The weevil had just bit into Gwen's side when Owen screamed "Oi, ugly." The weevil lumbered its way over to Owen intent on doing the same to him as it had with Gwen. When the weevil was just about to take a hunk out of Owen, Owen finally decided it was time to take out the sedative and jab the weevil with it. When the weevil was safely on the ground and unconscious Owen ran to check on Gwen. She had obviously lost a bit of blood, not enough to need a transfusion, and she was on the brink of passing out. "Gwen" Owen said, squatting down beside her to check the extent of her injuries, "Gwen, can you hear me." When he didn't get a response he checked he pulse it was weak and her skin felt cold and clammy to touch. . Owen tried his very best not to panic and was okay until he remembered the weevil 10 metres away from the now definitely unconscious Gwen. Moving the weevil into the back of the SUV Owen contacted Tosh through the Comms "Is Jack and Ianto back yet?" he asked panic surfacing into his voice. "Owen, what's wrong" Tosh said, trying to comfort him as much as she could. "The weevil, it got to Gwen and it bit her; I need someone to pick her up on the way back to the hub." Instead of Toshiko's voice replying it was Ianto's calm voice saying "Where are you; we're on our way back now. We'll pick up Gwen." After giving Jack and Ianto his location Owen got the now semi-conscious weevil into the SUV and waited for Jack and Ianto to arrive.

Jack and Ianto arrived faster than they should have. "Just cause there are speed limits doesn't mean their there for you to break them" Ianto said hopping out of the car. Jack gave Ianto a giant grin before turning towards Owen who was sitting beside Gwen obviously confronting her. "We'll take good care of you" Owen said. Walking over to the two Jack gave Gwen's wound an involuntary glance, trying to hide his look of concern. He couldn't see much but there was a bandage around her wounded stomach and blood was still seeping through. It wasn't a good sign. "How is she?" Ianto said, speaking Jack's mind. "She's lost a lot of blood and is in a lot of pain. The wound is deep but with stitches it should heal"

"Will she need a transfusion?" Jack asked the doctor.

"I'm right here" Gwen said quietly about to loose consciousness again.

"Not sure" Owen said, ignoring Gwen's comment "But I'd like to get her back to the hub as soon as just in case she does"

"We have a half burnt fake Christmas tree in the boot so she'll have to lie across the back seat"

"Whatever gets her back to the hub" Owen said.

With Gwen in the back seat of the car Jack was forced to drive safely(ish) much to his disappointment. Owen and Tosh were right behind them with a slightly conscious weevil for company. Ianto looked over the headrest at Gwen. "Jack I think you'll need to drive a bit faster than this Gwen's bleeding all over the car and she's unconscious again" and without any warning Jack sped up.

Jack broke and the car came to a screeching halt. Ianto jumped out and got the Christmas tree out of the boot while Jack, carefully, lifted Gwen out and carried her onto the invisible lift and rode it down. A couple of minutes later Jack placed her softly down on the table in the medical bay and Owen came storming in. He took one look at Gwen's poor state and immediately started putting up an IV.

The rift activity alert went off causing Jack and the doctor to jump in surprise. "Ianto, Tosh can you check that out, I want to stay here and help Owen with Gwen" The captain shouted up the stairs. Jack left Owen to set up the transfusion and went to his office. He heard the cog door open and close and then a shout of "Jack!" coming from the medical bay. He race down the stairs, almost face planting in the process, and into the medical bay. "Chill Jack, it's not life or death" Owen didn't add the _I think_ onto the end of his sentence, Jack was panicking already "I've stitched he up and got a transfusion going but that will take up to 4 hours, oh I need you to watch her for a while cause I've got to grab something from the archives, yell if you need anything"

15 minutes later Gwen started to mutter something but jack couldn't make it out. Then she started to shake. The shaking suddenly got more violent and she went into a full scale seizure. Jack grabbed at her wrists and pinned them to her sides.

"Gwen!" he shouted

"Gwen!" he shouted again going into a state of panic.

"OWEN!"

* * *

><p>Please Review it would make my day.<p> 


	3. a short life

**A/N: sorry but this chapters small i thought i'd better upload because i wont be able to for a while. Rhiannan xx**

"OWEN!" Jack shouted again. Owen heard this time and sprinted up the stairs. Gwen was still shaking when Owen came back into the room and Owen gave her a sedative. Gwen went floppy and Jack let go of her wrists and let out a sigh. "Why the hell was she having a seizure?" Jack all but shouted at the doctor

"How the fuck should I know, we had her blood type written down and we double checked them not a week ago to see if they were right. Unless she's had a bone marrow transplant in the last 7 days that's completely impossible!"

Their argument was interrupted by the cog door opening and then closing. Jack threw one last glare at Owen before turning around and shouting "We're in here"

Ianto was the first to come through the arch and into the medical bay and to Jacks surprise he had one of his blue shirts on. "Weevil" was Ianto's only explanation. Jack didn't mind that he had it on and if he had his own way it wouldn't be on for much longer anyway. "I have no idea what happened but I want to know ASAP, Do whatever you need to, to get the answers. Ianto my office now"

Ianto slowly climbed the stairs up to Jack's office and walked through the door that was being held open for him. Jack closed the door quietly. Ianto hadn't turned to look at Jack yet so Jack stood behind him and planted a rather sloppy kiss onto him neck. "Fi angen mwy na hynny cariad" Ianto said cheekily as he turned to face the captain. Jack kissed the perfect lips that were just millimetres from his own and soon the kiss turned into a full on snog.

Downstairs Owen had just finished running his tests on Gwen where he heard "Fuck, Ianto" coming from Jacks office. Owen looked at Tosh as if to say _did you hear that too? _Tosh simply nodded and hurried out of the hub in look for something that didn't involve them to be anywhere near the two lovers.

Upstairs clothes were all over the floor. Ianto looked up from in spot in between Jacks legs; Jack looked down at him with lust, desire and absolute adoration in his eyes. Ianto smiles around Jack's cock and continued to lick and suck "Ianto" Jack groaned and let in a sharp intake of breath. He was so close. "Ianto, Stop" He said suddenly. Ianto raised his eyes and looked up at his lover. "I'll come" Jack whispered. Ianto let out a low chuckle around his lover, he didn't care, he liked the taste of Jack. It didn't take much longer for Ianto to finish Jack off. Ianto sucked and swallowed greedily as Jacks come flowed into his mouth. Jack gasped as he pulled Ianto away from his now softening cock. Jack let out a sigh and pulled Ianto into a hug. "I love you so much it hurts" he said

"I love you more"

TW TW TW TW TW

_You'll never get away from me Gwen Cooper, I'll find a way past your little team of friends and kill you. The more they try to help you the more painful their deaths will be, and for the one that can't ill torture him until he wishes he could. You little humans think life's too short? Well I'm going to make sure that's not the case._

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen thought to the voice in her mind

_You have the one person I've always wanted I will take that person dead or alive, either works fine._

"Who?"

_YOU!_

_Please review_


	4. Run!

**A/N: thanks to everyone that is enjoying this story. please review. Rhiannan xx**

Gwen awoke with a jolt and let out a piercing scream. Jack heard it up in his office and he scrambled to get, at least, his pants back on. Owen and Tosh had just walked back in from their walk and had got to her first. Gwen was gasping for air and struggled into a sitting position. "Gwen what's wrong?" asked the captain.

"Don't touch me" she warned

"Gwen what's going on?" demanded Owen who was reaching over to disconnect the IV

"I- I have to go" she got up after Owen had pulled the needle out of her inner elbow and ran out the door.

"What's her problem?" asked Ianto coming down the stairs. Unlike Jack, Ianto had put all his clothes back on and was in impeccable state while Jack had just put his pants back on and raced down the stairs.

"Not a clue" Jack said and went back upstairs to get dressed properly.

Gwen had sprinted all the way home and locked herself in the bathroom. "Is this what you wanted!" she screamed aloud

_My dear Gwen of course not I don't want you to be scared I want you to enjoy that I have picked a human as my host rather than a weevil. Weevils are fine but they don't have the same brain as humans do. Weevils think about hunting and food and – _while the voice started rambling Gwen quietly got out her phone and texted Jack "You can't help me, I'm infested with a parasite if you help me it will kill everyone" _I mean I don't want to be thinking "will I get enough food today" for the rest of my life" _

"No of course you don't" Gwen said hoping to continue to keep the parasite talking.

_Well I'm glad some body understands I mean- Hey! _The parasite yelled into Gwen's mind making her almost collapse from the pain.

Gwen was out cold until Rhys came home that night "Gwen" he yelled when he saw her body. He shook her almost violently and suddenly she woke up. "I didn't do anything" she said

"I never said you did" Rhys said pulling her into a tight hug.

About an hour later Gwen's phone buzzed, it was Jack. "Sorry Rhys but I have to go in"

"Okay be careful, and I'll kill Jack myself if you get hurt" Gwen nodded and headed out the door. Gwen was sobbing uncontrollably as she walked into the tourist centre. Ianto walked through the arch from his little office and saw what a state she was in. He pushed the button to open the door to the hubs entrance the completely jumped the desk using only one hand as power to do so then gave Gwen a hug. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked. This caused her to burst into tears and all Ianto could do was guide her down into the hub and into Jack's office.

"I'm so scared!" She said and collapsed into the captains arms. "shh shhhh" he soothed

"I don't know what to do" she said

"We'll think of something"

"_Oh the brave handsome captain always ready to help aren't you?" _the Parasite said learning how to use Gwen's brain and use her body for it's self. _"But you will never help her, or I will kill all your friends and I know all about your inability to die so how does torture sound aye? Sound like fun? Cause I certainly think so. I can do anything to harm you, I can crawl into your mind and surface so many memories that you wanted to keep hidden. I can manipulate you into doing things you would never believe you would do. I can create so much pain that dying would be a pleasure that you would beg for death yet it would never come. I will crush your brain into a million tiny pieces and pull them out of your ears. Nothing can help you Captain Jack Harkness! So let Gwen Cooper run, let her run forever and then and only then after I've had my little fun with her will I come after you but if you stop me I will make you kill yourself over and over. Terror will wash over your every thought you have wishing that you never see Gwen Cooper again. Gwen Cooper is the new face of hell. You will scream every time you hear her name! Collapse in pain when you smell her revolting perfume and you will DIE EVERY TIME YOU SEE HER PHOTOGRAPH! CAN YOU MANAGE THAT JACK? CAN YOU!? Because I am about to have a lot of fun. RUN! CAPTAIN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" _


End file.
